1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control of a lumbar support device for use in an automotive seat, and particularly is directed to a method and apparatus for controlling the lumbar support device to effect adjustment fore-and-aft positions of the lumbar support plate of the device at a desired support pressure against the lumbar support of an occupant on the seat for reducing his or her fatigue.
2. Description of Prior Art
Powered type of lumbar support device is actuated under a control of motor therein so as to adjust a pressure degree of the support plate against the lumbar part of an occupant on the seat. The adjustment is made through a switching operation.
In a great lengthy of time for driving an automobile provided with such lumbar support device, the occupant becomes tired with sitting on the seat, with a fatigue developing to make him or her feel uncomfortable with a preset lumbar support force.
However, in the hitherto powered lumbar support device, the lumbar support force is a fixed one that gives a simple degree of pressure force to the lumbar part of the occupant. This is not the answer to fully alleviate the fatigue of the occupant.